Oneshots
by Jynxiii
Summary: Probably updated slowly, but hopefully will be a collection of ficlets, drabbles and short stories.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Ghost and the Goth. This will be a bunch of random oneshots as I start to get the hang of these characters. They're complex people. Really complex.**

**Anniversary **

No one mentioned my death.

Not that they had in a while; even the people who sat on my bench on a regular basis (it was now populated by, of all people, the band geeks) didn't mention me. I would have thought that the date, the same as today's, would have promoted some discussion – even a small passing comment – but nothing. It was probably a bit stupid of me to care that much. Still I stayed nearby, pretending to read some random book I'd taken from Will's room, whilst actually listening.

Yeah. Nothing whatsoever. I still hadn't fully mastered the control of my tear ducts, and I could feel my eyes stinging. A part of me, I supposed, still wasn't completely used to the fact that people hadn't liked me much.

I sighed and brought up my knees, leaning my chin on them. I just couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Of course, thinking that, the rest of the day dragged on like... well, a bad lesson, ironically enough. I think Will texted me a couple of times, but the new teacher that came at the beginning of this year has eyes like a hawk (and is awful at makeup, might I just add), and I didn't think I could deal with a detention tonight as well as everything else. Even though talking to Will could really help.

I checked my phone as soon as I got out and then stared at it for a few moments in disbelief. That idiot. He knew what today was, and instead of actually helping me he just sent me a text saying that he couldn't give me a lift home.

"Whatever," I muttered to myself. And then I jumped as Tyler ran up to me and launched himself into my side. I couldn't help laughing and putting my arm around his shoulders. He'd finally completely accepted me, whether he really saw me as Lily or not.

No matter, really. It wasn't as if I needed him. If Will didn't want to give me a lift that was fine.

"Is Will giving you a lift?"

I flinched and shot a guilty look towards Tyler. "No, he isn't."

"So you'll have to walk alone. I was going to go round a friend's."

"Does mum know?" The question was automatic and as always, my actual, genuine concern surprised me.

"Yep," he chirped, before turning away and running back towards a group of his friends.

I took my phone back out and looked at the text message from Will again, then jumped when the phone started buzzing and his picture came up. He was trying to call me. My lips pressed together and I hit the 'ignore' button before stubbornly stuffing it back in my pocket.

I didn't even realise where I'd been walking until I looked up and saw the rows of headstones. I could see my headstone maybe fifty metres in front of me and slid to a stop.

Okay, of all places I hadn't wanted to come here. My life was better now, obviously, but sometimes when I first woke up I still felt like Alona and expected to be on the first tier (the most I could get was third tier after everything with Erin and the fact that I was dating such a social outcast that Will still was – whether he'd graduated or not).

I bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest, walking closer to the headstone, sitting down next to the plot, my arms wrapped tightly around my legs. It shouldn't have bothered me, I knew it, but... still. No flowers. I would have thought that today of all days...

I forced the thought to trail off and leant my forehead onto my knees. Better that no one see me when I was crying because I still had no control over my tear ducts.

"You're being ridiculous," I muttered to myself.

A step on the gravel behind me made me jump and turn swiftly. Was it dad, actually coming to put some flowers on my grave? But I sighed when I saw Will, a slightly disconcerted look on his face. "What?" I said, stretching my legs out in front of me and keeping my expression impassive.

He gave a small smile and held up a hand, which I just realised had a bouquet of wild flowers. "I checked the bench but you weren't there."

I shrugged as he came to sit next to me. "The band geeks use it. Apparently it wasn't enough to be in the bus that killed me." He handed me the flowers and I took them uncertainly. This felt weird. I was laying flowers on my own grave. "How did you know?" I asked, busying myself with taking out the dead leaves from the small vase and putting in the flowers.

"I've pretty much got you sussed now." He brushed my hair back and pulled me closer. "Are you okay?"

His warmth and the gentleness of his voice was achingly familiar, causing my eyes to start prickling again. "I'm fine," I said automatically. No matter that my own parents hadn't shown up on the anniversary of my death to put flowers on their dead daughter's grave. I could forgive Misty for not coming; she would still be at college, but what excuse did my parents have?

Will didn't say anything else but kept his arms tight around me, as if I would just slip away. And right now, I felt like he was holding me together.

He really did have me sussed, and that didn't scare me nearly as much as I thought it would. Right now, he was treating me exactly as he should, holding me and waiting for me to work through it myself. Any words would have felt like too much.

And yet he could break me with a single word too. But he wouldn't. He loved me.

I gave a small smile and shook my head before shifting even closer to him. "I love you," I said quietly, kissing his neck quickly.

He jumped and pulled back slightly to look at me. "That's the first time you've said that."

I smiled slightly. "You already knew that I did."

He grinned back before pulling me back into his arms. "It's nice to hear regardless. I love you too, Alona."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Ghost and the Goth.**

**Confession**

It was annoying having an actual physical body with duties attached to it, like having to pick up the phone if someone called.

Particularly annoying when I was having a particularly intense make-out session with Will. It had gotten intense so quickly that a part of me was wondering if this was, like, 'the time', when we actually (for want of a better phrase. Desperate want) consummated our relationship. Although I had to be careful not to think about it, because for some stupid childish reason, that phrase made me giggle like some kind of school girl.

Seriously. This body could be a pain sometimes.

So Will's hands were just lightly brushing over my body as he kissed me and the my phone buzzed violently in my pocket, making me jump and make a very embarrassing yelp as if I'd just been electrocuted. I muttered death threats under my breath, ignoring Will's amused expression and wrestled the phone out of my pocket (trying all the while to hide that my hands were still shaking a bit. Will was good. Really good). I answered without checking the caller ID (stupid, stupid). "Yes?" I said, proud of myself when my voice came out strongly. Being breathless would only make Will laugh more.

"Hey, Lil-Ally. It's Joonie."

I resisted the impulse to swear and instead brightly said, "Oh, hey, Joonie." I glared at Will but he just looked at me blankly.

"I was in the neighbourhood and wondered whether you wanted to hang out."

"Oh. Hang out," I said, shooting Will a desperate look, but he just put his head slightly to one side, looking remarkably like a confused dog. "Yeah, sure," I continued when it became clear that Will wasn't going to help me out.

"Great," Joonie said. "I'll be at yours in about five minutes."

I hung up and immediately set to glaring at Will. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" he said. "Joonie's not that bad, Alona."

"It's not that. Although she is freaky on a whole load of levels."

He muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

He sighed and glared at me. "I said, you were nicer when there was the threat of disappearing."

I rolled my eyes. "Insipiente," I said, crossing my arms.

Will frowned. "Did you just insult me in Latin?" I started to answer but he cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Whatever. What's so bad about Joonie?"

"You mean apart from the fact that she tried to kill you? But it's not that anyway. You remember the reason Joonie and Lily fell out in the first place?"

He finally caught up. Honestly, calling him a fool wasn't mean. It was literally the truth. Men were so slow. "Oh, right," he said slowly.

"Exactly. How well do you think Joonie will take it if she finds out that we're... well, whatever we are?"

He grimaced and looked away. "We just won't tell her. She's hardly going to come back anyway. We won't invite her if we have a wedding..."

"If we have a wedding?"

"Oh, fine. When we have a wedding-"

"I'm sorry?"

He smirked at me and touched my cheek. "I'm spending my life with you anyway. Might as well make it official."

I stepped back unsteadily, hoping that the light was just dim enough that he wouldn't be able to see the blush colouring my cheeks. "I don't think now is the time for romantic declarations, Will. Your psychopath friend might just murder one or both of us in about two minutes." The doorbell rang and I swore. "Make that two seconds."

"Since when have we ever been practical?" Will said.

He had a point, really. I turned away from him and started towards the direction of the front door. He grabbed hold of my hand as I reached up to open the door but his expression was uncharacteristically innocent as I hissed some random threat to him and yanked my hand back.

Joonie seemed slightly surprised to see Will and ducked her head down slightly. I think she still felt guilty about almost killing him last year.

Will excused himself pretty quickly even though I was begging him with my eyes to stay (he understood too. Just decided to leave me floundering) and although Joonie seemed awkward when Will was here, she was even more so when it was just the two of us alone. She fiddled with the safety pin in her lip (which still grossed me out, by the way) before finally smiling and saying "I felt I had to apologise personally for what I did. Over the phone just didn't seem right."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"I did try to bring you back," she added.

I nodded carefully. "Will told me."

"I just... didn't really think."

"Joonie..." I started, feeling awkward. I wish Will had stayed. "You tried. You didn't go the right way, but still, there's the nice... sentiment," I finished weakly. Yeah, nice sentiment. Dragging Lily back from the light to put her in a body which may or may not have worked, giving the whole operation a good chance of trapping Lily in a prison of flesh and bone.

To be fair, she didn't know that Lily was happy in the light. In fact, she thought I was Lily (which I very much wasn't. My fashion sense was a million times better. Although, with the clothes Joonie wore it was obvious she knew nothing of fashion either).

Joonie sniffed and nodded. "Thank you, Lily." She paused and frowned. "Sorry. Ally. I keep on forgetting." She watched me for a moment, her gaze shifting to something quite intense.

"That's okay," I said slightly awkwardly. "Joonie, there's something I really should tell you. Just don't... freak out, okay?"

"What is it?"

Well, either I would regret this for the rest of my life, or I wouldn't live long enough to feel anything like regret. "I'm kind of... dating Will." I watched her carefully, ready to make a run for it if necessary.

She gaped at me, and I shrugged awkwardly. "It just kind of... happened."

"I thought you'd gotten over your crush on Will," she stammered out.

I bit my lip, then jumped as Tyler came bounding in. Thank goodness. She wouldn't attack me if Tyler was here, right?

"Oh, hey Joonie," he chirruped. "Don't worry. I'm just passing through."

Joonie waited until he had left (I resisted the impulse to grab onto his arm to keep him here) and then said uncertainly "I should go."

I jumped up. "You sure?" She just nodded, slightly paler than usual.

The relief was almost physical when she left. I groaned and leant on the door, jumping when Will appeared next to me. "Where the hell have you been?"

"In your room," he said meekly. "Thought that you and Joonie may have wanted to talk alone."

"Well don't do that again," I grumbled.


End file.
